The following paragraphs are not an admission that anything discussed in them is prior art or part of the knowledge of persons skilled in the art.
Hard-sided luggage has become increasingly popular in recent years. Hard-sided luggage can provide several benefits versus soft-sided baggage, including attractiveness, durability and light weight. One important benefit to using hard-sided luggage is that contents tend to be well protected. Hard-sided luggage can include features such telescoping handles, and swivel wheels that allow for easy maneuvering. Hard-sided luggage can also include a secure locking mechanism, including TSA-approved locks, for example. Internally, hard-sided luggage can include features such as dividers, pockets and straps to hold its contents in place.
Hard-sided luggage can be constructed of several different materials, including aluminum, polycarbonate, ABS and polypropylene. Hard-sided luggage is available in endless colors and designs, and the shells can be scratch-resistant, dent-resistant, and generally waterproof.